simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Unisov Emergency and Defensive Pact
Section i: Forward Article i.1 - Purpose This treaty is binding, and must be consented to by both parties. Section 1: Parties Article 1.1 - Soviet Federation One party of this treaty is the Soviet Federation and is membership. Article 1.2 - Unique Federation One party of this treaty is the Unique Federation and its membership. Section 2: War Pact Article 2.1 - Overview The Soviet Federation and the Unique Federation are binded under a war pact. Article 2.2 - War If any member if either of the federations are attacked by a foreign force, both the federations will take action. A mandatory war council will be convened with consent. Article 2.3 - Consent A mandatory mandatory war council and required intervention is only required and can only be held and given if the attacked member state gives consent, Article 2.4 - Defense vs. Offensive A war council and intervention is only required in defensive wars. A war council and intervention may be called in an offensive war with the agreement of both federation leaders. Article 2.5 - Defense A defensive war is when a member is attacked. Under so circumstances will a war in which a member attacked first be considered a defensive one. Article 2.6 - Alliance The members of the two federations may not wage war against each other, unless it is a training excercise. Section 3: War Council Article 3.1 - Governing Body There will be 6 voting members of the War Council, while each side may send unlimited representatives as advisors. Article 3.2 - Soviet Federation The Soviet Federation's chairperson, their Defense Minister, and their Foreign Minister are voting members of the War Council. Article 3.3 - Unique Federation The Unique Federation's chairperson, their Defense Minister, and their Foreign Minister are voting members of the War Council. Article 3.4 - Attendance at Council The attacked nation must be at the council to advise and consent to actions taken by the council. Any other threatened nations, or concerned parties are welcome to attend. Article 3.6 - Voting Actions require a majority vote of the council to be implemented. Section 4: Emergency Council Article 4.1 - Governing Body There will be 8 voting members of the Emergency Council, while each side may send unlimited representatives as advisors. Article 4.2 - Soviet Federation The Soviet Federation's chairperson, their Defense Minister, their Finance Minister, and their Foreign Minister are voting members of the Emergency Council. Article 4.3 - Unique Federation The Unique Federation's chairperson, their Defense Minister, their Finance Minister, and their Foreign Minister are voting members of the Emergency Council. Article 4.4 - Attendance at Council The affliced nation must be at the council to advise and consent to actions taken by the council. Any other nations, or concerned parties are welcome to attend. Article 4.5 - Purpose The Emergency Council serves as a tool for communication and action in case of all emergencies besides war. (e.g. Financial crisis, supply crisis, disaster, nuclear war, etc.) Article 4.6 - Voting Actions require a majority vote of the council to be implemented. Article 4.7 - Voting Actions require a majority vote of the council to be implemented. Section 5: Summit Article 5.1 - Purpose The purpose of a summit is to discuss the terms or renewal of either this treaty or the market merger treaty. It can also be used as a general form of communication. Article 5.2 - Calling for a Summit Both federation leaders must agree to hold a summit. Article 5.3 - Required A summit is required every 100 years to renew this treaty and the market merger treaty. Section 6: Forum Article 6.1 - Purpose The forum is a place for membership of both federations can discuss strategy, economic treaties, etc. Article 6.2 - URL http://sovietparliament.freeforums.org/ Article 6.3 - Embassy The Unique Federation will be given a catagory as an embassy so they may give official announcments. Unique members are not allowed to read private catagories. The membership of the Soviet Federation is encouraged to talk with the Unique membership in the embassy. Section 7: Limitations of Treaty Article 7.1 - Sovereignty Every member retains control of each of their nations, and enterprises. The means of communication outlined in the treaty require consent. Article 7.2 - Layering of Government The Soviet Federation and the Unique Federation are separate entities. The two governments will not be layered. Article 7.3 - Independence The governments of the Soviet Federation and the Unique Federation and their laws, regulations, and decisions apply only to their respective membership. Section 8: Visionary Movement Article 8.1 - Merger of Federations There will be no merger of federations. Article 8.2 - Visionary Movement The Visionary Doctrine of the Soviet Federation will not be acted upon Section 9: Treaty Renewals and Amendments Article 9.1 - Renewal Every 100 game years, this treaty must be re-signed and re-ratified by each party. Article 9.2 - Amendments Amendments or changes to the treaty must be unanimously approved by the emergency council. Category:Soviet Federation Category:Soviet Legislation